Dragon Girl, Fly
by Ivan Mayne
Summary: An ode to Jen, based on my dad's own theory on why Jen jumped. To be sung to the tune of "American Pie" by Don McLean, NOT THE MADONNA VERSION!


DRAGON GIRL, FLY  
(To the tune of "American Pie" by Don McLean)  
  
A long long time ago,  
It was in China when people fought with style.  
One girl left nothing to chance  
And fought as though she was in a dance.  
And then she had this really luminous smile...  
But in such times people fought their own fate  
As well as each other by the blade.  
Tradition sat on the doorstep  
It watched all of your steps.  
I can't say if Li Mu Bai cried when he  
Knew that youth had passed him by  
Something touched him deep inside  
When he saw Jen in flight...  
  
So Fly fly, go dragon girl fly,  
Trash the masses on their asses,  
But Love takes by surprise,  
And you may not be prepared for sacrifice  
If confronted with "What if you die?"  
Confronted with "What if you die?"  
  
You had in forbidden love  
Learnt to disrespect the 'up above'  
Your evil governess told you so.  
And did you believe in takin' a roll  
When you met this guy called Lo  
After a long desert trek so slow.  
Oh when you fell in love with him,  
You made out when the stars grew dim  
In love you were good as fools  
Man, you didn't play by the rules.  
You were a rowdy teenage warrior gal  
And if they'd think twice you'd give them hell,  
But you knew your heart had said farewell  
When you saw Li Mu Bai...  
  
And we were singing  
Fly fly, go dragon girl fly,  
Trash the masses on their asses,  
But Love takes by surprise,  
And you may not be prepared for sacrifice  
If confronted with "What if you die?"  
Confronted with "What if you die?"  
  
Now for a few years  
You've been on your own  
And all should be fine at home  
But that's not how it's supposed to be,  
And when they came with something green  
The likes which you've never seen,  
A weapon forbidden to you and me.  
But you flew like a thistledown,  
Took the sword when no one's around  
Yu came and then you fought  
You gave not a single thought.  
You later got into that duel  
Cos you thought Yu and Li were cruel  
Oh but really if you only knew  
And if understand you tried...   
  
And we were singing  
Fly fly, go dragon girl fly,  
Trash the masses on their asses,  
But Love takes by surprise,  
And you may not be prepared for sacrifice  
If confronted with "What if you die?"  
Confronted with "What if you die?"  
  
Flew and skimmed and glided through bamboo  
You and Li and the Green sword too,  
When he wanted to see your heart true  
You fumed and spat on the branch above  
For you thought he knew not of true love.  
And then down the waterfalls your sword fell.  
Now through the air was heard a slice,  
Cold steel was the glance in your eyes.  
You gathered up all your resolve  
After the sword was the only course!  
Cause even though you wouldn't yield,  
He thought you unfit for the sword to wield.  
Do you recall how his fate was sealed?  
Oh yes, Li Mu Bai died...  
  
And we were singing  
Fly fly, go dragon girl fly,  
Trash the masses on their asses,  
But Love takes by surprise,  
And you may not be prepared for sacrifice  
If confronted with "What if you die?"  
Confronted with "What if you die?"  
  
Then you woke up in the middle of a plan,  
Right down there in Jade Fox's den.  
In real big trouble once again...  
So though you were nimble, you were quick,  
With your family you refused to stick,  
Your evil mentor was your only friend.  
Oh and you didn't know what you should  
Cos Jade Fox doped you up real good.  
Li you were to seduce.  
That anyone could deduce.  
And while you stood there consumed in lust  
Li healed you and did what he must  
Jade Fox shot him some nasty darts  
That was the day he died...  
  
And we were singing  
Fly fly, go dragon girl fly,  
Trash the masses on their asses,  
But Love takes by surprise,  
And you may not be prepared for sacrifice  
If confronted with "What if you die?"  
Confronted with "What if you die?"  
  
It was too late for the antidote,  
But Yu wanted you to take note  
Always to yourself be true.  
She had now set you up for Lo,  
With whom she thought you still would go,  
But you knew that you simply could not stay.  
And at the waterfall your thoughts ran,  
Lo wanted you with him on the sands,   
But right after he did speak.  
You fell away in a streak.  
For the man that you really loved most,  
Was already drifting like a ghost,  
You realized you loved Li the most,  
And wish he wouldn't die...  
  
And we were singing  
Fall but soar above your fears,  
Lo I say, remember for Jen   
Please don't shed any tears,  
For she's learnt to for love sacrifice  
She doesn't care now even if she dies...  
Doesn't care now even if she dies...  
  
And we were singing  
Fall but soar above your fears,  
Lo I say, remember for Jen   
Please don't shed any tears,  
For she's learnt to for love sacrifice  
She doesn't care now even if she dies! 


End file.
